


Sinful path

by Infiniteships



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Criminal AU, F/M, Modern AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiniteships/pseuds/Infiniteships
Summary: [Based on 'A criminal's love']What are the chances of falling in love with the leader of the world’s biggest criminal organisation?What are the chances of that the most wanted man on Earth would fall in love with plain old you?In the never ending war between the international peacekeepers, the Military Police, and the most dangerous criminal organisation, you, Y/n L/n, somehow finds yourself stumbling accidentally right into the middle of the battlefield. Friendships are formed, relationships are formed, and you are suddenly clinging onto the edge of a normal life.But which will you choose?Justice.Or Levi Ackerman.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of my two-shot "A criminal's love". Hope you enjoy it!

In honour of the great Titan wars, a monument was built in the middle of the modernised city of Sina to remember the many soldiers who sacrificed themselves to defeat those great beasts. A hundred years ago the monument was built, and a hundred years later, that beloved landmark was not half gone, broken and destroyed, smoke and rubble surrounding it. 

Erwin Smith, the head of the Military Police arrived at the scene, his face grave, hiding the horror at the sight of the broken structure. Carefully, he made his way through the rubble to find what he was looking for. He needed to confirm that it was true. 

The Military Police was an international agency that sought after the world’s most dangerous criminals. Something like this would be a problem for the local police force, but there was something more sinister in this bombing. A certain symbol as burnt on the grass and as soon as the first policeman saw it, the Military Police were called. 

It was there, burnt on the grass. Erwin Smith knelt down, fingers tracing the outline of it. 

The wings of freedom.

The symbol of the Ackermans. 

There was something else too.

Beneath the symbol, a single name was burnt there too. A name Erwin Smith knew very well. In fact, it was a name that sent chills down the backs of everyone.

It was tradition that when a new leader was chosen in the Ackermans that a signal would be given out to the world. So that everyone may know of it. 

Erwin Smith stood up from the ground, quiet and serious, his blue eyes glimmering with the knowledge that he was going to prepare for a chase. For the newly chosen leader of the Ackerman organisation was a ruthless, cruel man whose heart had no ounce of mercy for his victims. 

Welcoming to the most powerful position in the underworld is the world’s most dangerous and feared assassin.

Levi Ackerman.


	2. Murder at the hospital

You loved people. That was the one thing that stood out in you. Yes, you could be sarcastic and witty sometimes, yes you could also be childish ball of energy, yes you could be lazy and moody, but those qualities were ones that almost everyone had. 

But it was your naive, innocent faith in humanity was what caught the attention of people who met you. You didn’t think you were naive at all, and yes you weren’t naive in most ways. But when it came to discerning the ill intentions within people, you couldn’t bring yourself to truly believe it.

However your love for people did not only just make you too ‘innocent’.

It was what inspired you to become a nurse. It was your childhood dream to become a doctor, or even better, a surgeon. You were a good kid, studied hard, but when you reached your high school years, it became apparent to you that your parents were struggling financially and couldn’t afford to send you to med school. It was something that hung around you during your school days, the fact that you wouldn’t be able to become a doctor weighing down on you.

But you were determined to be helping people in some way. So you became a nurse. 

It had been two years after finishing nursing school and you were lucky to find a job at the Sina hospital just after half a year of searching. 

On a morning you thought would be normal, you walked through the hospital doors, a cup of coffee in your hands. 

“Morning Y/n,”

“Morning Sarah,” you chirped, smiling readily giving a small smile.

“Have you heard?”

“Heard what?” you replied. You carefully wrapped white bandage around the patient’s injured arm. A loud wince came from the boy sitting on the bed and you shot an apologetic smile at him.

“The Titan monument got destroyed?”

“Oh right, yes what about it?”

Sarah, your good friend, came around, eyes wide.

“Didn’t you hear? They know who did it,”

You shook your head, laughing quietly as you explained how the wifi suddenly crashed and you only heard about the monument being destroyed before the tv went black.

“Wait, so they know who did it already? So fast, who was it?”

Sarah shook her head gravely, her face all of a sudden becoming serious.

“They didn’t need to find out who it was. The people who did it left a sign there. The Military Police were there and everything. Commander Smith was there too!”

Her words brought a sudden change in atmosphere. You stopped what you were doing and stared at her in slight shock. The little ten year old boy who sat in front of you stilled, the looks that you and Sarah gave each other was enough for him to stop shifting and quiet down.

For the Military Police to get involved in something that would usually be for the local police was a very big deal. 

“So? Who? Just tell me already?”

Sarah was fond of the dramatics, so her words were slow and tense, filled with powerful intensity, as she uttered the name.

“Levi Ackerman.”

* * * * *

Levi Ackerman was infamous in not only the underworld but to everyday civilians. Everybody knew his name, his works, vaguely his age and height, but no one had actually seen his face before. Well, no one except for the Military Police, which they didn’t publicize for their own reasons. Rumours said that the man was in his late 20s which made him an astonishingly young professional assassin and an even more shockingly young new leader of the Ackermans. 

Everyone knew that he was well feared. He stood next to his uncle, the previous leader of the criminal; organisation, and now that Kenny Ackerman had seemingly passed, Levi Ackerman has risen to take the position. 

The Ackermans were one scary family. Mikasa Ackerman was perhaps second best to her older cousin. As deadly and nearly as successful, but not quite as efficient or cruel as him.

The thought of Levi Ackerman now ruling the underworld was quite a sickening thought to you; this man had apparently killed dozens without a care in the world, some said he was worse than his uncle. Now he held the power? No one knew what was going to happen. 

“Levi Ackerman,” you repeated slowly, quite unable to process it. You had heard about how the Ackermans were considered to be worst enemies of the law. They controlled too much, had too many connections. They dealt with drugs, weapons, slavery.

“Right in this city too,” Sarah babbled on, snapping you out of your gaze. You didn’t realise that you had stopped what you were doing, and looked to the young boy sitting on the bed. Even he knew who the Ackermans were, every child was told to look out for that terrifying symbol.

The wings of freedom. 

You scoffed at the thought. Freedom? Everything they did brought the opposite of freedom. 

“It honestly scares me. Who knows when they will attack next? This attack was just a signal that a new leader was chosen, and god it had to be Levi didn't it? The worst. This city was never safe, but now it’s even more dangerous. You hear the rumours? Kenny hadn’t done much in the last few years because he was getting old, but now a fresh new leader. Ugh, ever thought about moving to a small, safe town, Y/n?”

“Moving? From Sina? Never, I grew up here. Honestly, don’t worry Sarah. The MP’s base is here, they won’t dare to do anything more serious here, I think.”

“I hope you’re right, Y/n. I’d hate to move. Too much trouble. I have a lot of things, y’know?”

Lunch came by fast, and you found yourself with your lunchbox, eating your homemade sandwich with your friends who had the same shift, just like every other day.

“How do you make such good sandwiches Y/n? Jealous, give me one?”

You grinned, waving your food away from Naomi before tauntingly waving it in front of her head, before dodging her greedy hands. 

“What’s wrong with the cafeteria jelly, Naomi?”

She pouted, several others giggling. 

“Anyone seen Sarah?”

“She was called to look after this rich dude.”

“Unlucky.”

You bit your lip before stuffing the rest of your sandwich in your mouth standing up.

“I’ll go check-”

A terrifying, piercing scream shot cut you off. Immediately on alert, you and your friends abruptly stood up. 

“What-”

Then you heard it. Those terrible, horrible gunshots. At the same time, shock and fear ripped through you in an endless, crushing wave. A dreadful feeling was filling you up quickly, and your mouth dried quickly. 

By now, it seemed the entire floor you were on was screaming and shouting. You could hear the rapid fire of what could only from guns. Your friends had long gone abandoned you in that split second you were still. Others first instinct was to run screeching their heads off, yours was apparently to stand in shock.

Wake up, wake up! 

Mentally you had slapped yourself awake and before thinking you rushed out of the room to meet an awful sight. 

You had heard the sounds, but now, facing it, it was far, far worse. Men dressed in black with masks, carelessly killed anyone in their way. What was this, a massacre at a hospital? You had one goal now; get out of here. 

You dived under the table, and began crawling. You had begun to whimper, tearing up and squealing every time you heard a shot that seemed so, so close to you. 

“Naomi,” you breathed, eyes widened in despair. She laid a few metres from you, weakly trying to try stop the bleeding, her hands beginning to be dyed red. Her scared eyes locked with yours before a gas bomb landed between the two of you. 

As soon as the gas began to fill the place, Naomi fiercely signaled you to run, and with no fight you did, though you felt so guilty to leave her to fend for herself. 

Heart hammering, you blindly ran, feet stumbling down hallways your brain was too panicked to identify. Your breathing was erratic, your vision a blur, and you could barely make sense of anything. Only one word was repeating itself in your mind.

Run.

And that was what you did. But as you took the next corner, a horrifying set met you.

“No,” you sobbed out, sliding onto your knees.

“No, Sarah, no,”

Before you a bloody, barely breathing Sarah lay there, eyes wide in fear and shock. Her breathing was so loud and heavy, it was like she was so near to hyperventilating. 

“Y/n..Y/n,” she rasped, tears springing to her eyes. 

“Stop talking,” you sobbed, ripping your skirt. Desperately you tried to apply pressure to the deep wound. You didn’t know what to do. Were you prepared for this, when you walked in this morning holding your usual latte? When you signed in, talked with Sarah, wrap the bandage around that boy’s injured arm, were you ever expecting this?

“Y/n..Y..n...there’s a..man...man..he.”

“Sarah, stop, you’re going to be fine, I’m getting us out of here somehow, just stop talking, you’ll get worse-”

“Y...n!” the girl before you coughed out blood.

“A man...oh he’s.. got a gun! He killed...he killed-”

“What are you-”

A single gunshot sounded. You yelped, entire body jerking in shock. Whimpering, you pulled Sarah closer to your figure, desperately trying to pull both of you into the nearest room to hide. But you were shaking too much, too frightened and weak. 

That was when you saw the man. He walked out of the room in terrifyingly calm steps. 

He stopped in his path, then turned to face you. 

He was dressed precariously well for someone who had just killed, the only thing that gave away his murderous action was the couple of blood droplets on his pristine white cravat. Until you looked at his hand, and nearly vomited right there and then at the sight. 

Drip.

Drip.

Blood ran down in streams all over his right hand. It created a sickening puddle on the floor. You choked at the long curved dagger he held tightly, the only part of his body that was tense.

He was too well dressed for a murder. His poise spoke a dangerous confidence, he had done this before. In fact, many times. 

You realised now, the height, his sharp, youthful face. Unforgettably handsome with the grey eyes colder than ice. You knew who this man was, and that shook you to the core. 

Your life, your normal, easygoing life was now at the mercy of the one man you never hoped to meet.

Levi Ackerman.


	3. The game begins

What was one meant to do after meeting the most wanted man on Earth?

To see the face that had murdered so many people that no one could count?

What was a person meant to do, after meeting Levi Ackerman, and still live?

Those unforgettable grey eyes that shook you to the core were not going to leave your mind for a long time. 

Levi had spared you, but you had seen his face. For how long were you going to stay alive for?

Why did he not kill you, however, was the question that you asked yourself in every waking moment. As you were helped up by soldiers from the Military Police, as you were sat down with a blanket wrapped around you because you were in shock. 

Drip.

Drip.

That was the sound the blood drops made when they created a trail on the floor when he had painfully, slowly, stalked over to your terrified figure. It didn’t stop when he had crouched down in front of you, ignoring the unconscious Sarah who had fainted just before he had walked out. 

You were too shocked, too scared to even move. As if, a flinch made by you would result in him killing you. 

Those black locks hanging over his eyes were no protection from the searing stone cold look he gave you.

And then, he had said one word to you.

“Pure.”

 

A hand gently patting your shoulder, brought you out of your trance.

“Miss L/n? If you don’t mind and feeling better, we’ll like to question you about the events that happened earlier today.”

There was nothing else you could do but nod.

The soldier offered you an arm, and with effort, you pushed yourself up, trying to gather energy in your weak and shaking legs. You stumbled forward, but a tight arm wrapped around your figure and steadied you.

“Thank you,” you rasped to the soldier, trying to blink the tears at the tip of your lashes, away.  
The man simply gave you a sympathetic look in return, and half-carried you to one of the makeshift questioning rooms. 

At the table, there were two chairs, and on one of them, Commander Erwin Smith himself sat there, frowning at several sheets in front of him. If your throat was not dry before, it was definitely now. 

He glanced up, offering a grim quirk of his lips, gesturing you to take the seat in front of him. Intimidated, you shuffled forward and grabbed the seat to pull it back; its metal legs making a sickening noise against the tiles. 

The man before you was tired. It was evident in his blue eyes and the way he took a long sip from his most likely stale coffee in its paper cup and set it down, exhaustion dragging his movements. You were exhausted too, it was nearly 1am in the morning and you just wanted to go home. Though you weren’t sure if you were brave enough to go home by yourself.

“Ms Y/n L/n, I am Commander Erwin Smith, and I would like to ask you a few questions about the shooting today. Do you know who this man is?”

Across the table, the commander pushed a large photograph of a man towards you. 

A man with short dark brown hair and green eyes stared back at you. You frowned in slight confusion, noticing the way his lips were too thin, his cheekbones too high.

“This man was killed today in his bed while the massacre went down.”

The pause was uncomfortable; you shakily slid the photograph of the dead man back to Erwin Smith.

“Of course there were others who unfortunately died today, and many who were injured, but this man was not killed by a bullet, but instead, he died because of the multiple stabs in his body.”

Drip.

Drip.

You could see the curved knife in his fist, and you could taste the bile in your mouth.

“I am telling you this because you and your friend Sarah Jones were found on the floor a few metres away from the room his corpse was left in, a trail of blood making its way to the two of you. Miss Jones has already been questioned, and she has already confirmed that she did see a man but cannot recall what he looks like. I am asking you now, Miss L/n, did you see him?”

Like poison, terror seeped through your veins, tearing your insides down. Your mind can see the killer again, Levi Ackerman standing before you, right hand drenched in blood.

Erwin Smith knew you saw something; the way you froze and tensed up, he only needed to add up the signs and come to a likely true conclusion. But he needed you to say it, to confirm it.

“He walked out… the man,” you try to speak, but your throat has dried.

“In a suit…. black hair….grey eyes...short… holding a curved d-dagger,” your breathing began to quicken and a sharp pain grew in your chest. 

Erwin reached out to grasp your clammy, trembling hand on the table and his eyes bore into you.

“I..I think i-it was L-Levi Acker-kerman, commander an I wrong?”

Your head tilted up to peer into his eyes for answers. He doesn’t need to say anything, his expression speaks a thousand words.

“Did he do anything to you Miss L/n?”

Only hoarse whispers came out of you.

“N-no sir…he-he came up to me, he- he crouched b-before me, and said something...I-”

“What did Ackerman say”

The word is nearly spat out and the effects were immediate for Erwin Smith’s face morphed into shock and paled.

“Pure.”

* * * * *

A soldier lead you out of the question room, leaving Erwin Smith at the metal table in thought. You were nearly out when a thought comes to mind.

“Excuse me, sir, will I um, get any form of protection?”

Perhaps it is absurd of you to ask for protection when you are just a civilian, the soldier keeping a gentle clutch on your arm looked at you in surprise, but your question is directed to the commander, and he knew why you asked for it.

Levi Ackerman has shown his face to you, it did not make sense why he would spare your life; he was bound to come to tie up loose ends.

However unlike you, Erwin knew this man, and he knew that Levi Ackerman never made mistakes. There was something about you that had made Levi spare you; he wanted something from you. He would not kill you, not after sparing you once. And that word he gave to you. Erwin was 100% sure that he will not kill you.

In his mind a plan was already formulating, in hopes that this time he’ll be ahead of Ackerman. 

“He won’t kill you,” he said simply. “Levi Ackerman spared you because he wanted to. He is the one man I know that does not make mistakes.”

There was something Erwin wasn’t telling you and you knew it. Questions of all kind were bursting from you but you kept quiet. If he didn’t want to say, he would not say no matter the persuasion. A wall of distrust formed in you and all you gave was a simple nod before nudging the soldier guiding you.

The suspicion in the air was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Erwin knew that you didn’t trust him, and though he would need your trust later, there were things that he needed to do.

Alone in his office back at the base, Erwin drew out from his briefcase the files from the hospital massacre and flipped it open.

A small piece of paper was amongst sat there amongst other papers, a note, a sign that he was in fact not ahead of Levi Ackerman.

With its corners dipped in dried blood spots, the cursive handwriting was rather impeccable.

For the eyes of Erwin Smith only.

_Congratulations on your attempt to be ahead of us. My uncle may have been quiet for the last few years because of his worsening health, but I assure you, I am young and healthy, and able to tell when you try sneak in a double agent into my organisation._

____

_In honour of your idiotic move, here is the corpse of Richard Dalez. I hope you have learned your lesson._

_____ _

_Levi Ackerman._

_______ _ _ _

Erwin fingered the small note in frustration. That small note was found on the bedside of the dead double agent Erwin had tried to send in. He was a good soldier, how did Levi find out?

_______ _ _ _

He had to focus now, he would not let Levi win in this battle. His chair swiveled so that he faced the large screen. An email was opened up and he began typing.

_______ _ _ _

_To: Armin Arlert ___

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_I need you to do something. By tomorrow 4pm I want to know everything about Y/n L/n. She is not a suspect, but I may need something from her. ___

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Commander of the Military Police, _  
_Erwin Smith. _____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * * * *

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A steaming cup of black tea was placed down rather ungracefully in front of the man.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Here ya go, saw this and picked some up for ya. What are you watching?” 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A bespectacled brunette crouched down slightly to squint her eyes at the large screen before the man who rolled his eyes and leaned forward to take the cup of tea she had come in with. The screen showed a blurry, live video of the corner of an apartment building at the time 2:03am. A young woman hurried to the building, keen to get in quickly. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Is that L/n, Levi?”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He gave the brunette no answer, but him leaning back into his chair was enough of an answer for her. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What now, Levi?”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A long sip from the cup was taken, the cup was carefully placed down, and the man drummed his fingers softly on the mahogany desk.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“The game begins.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
